


Schiaparella Sappho Strikes!

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: A Hopeless Situation [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Cordelia follows Faith’s advice, proving she’s still the Queen, even with Buffy the Vampire Slayer on her arm. In fact, they might be starting a new trend in fashion, much to Harmony’s rage.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Buffy Summers
Series: A Hopeless Situation [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/377794
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Schiaparella Sappho Strikes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourteenth part of A Hopeless Situation, based off a suggestion offered by Thrawn. I don’t own Buffy, but it does take over my imagination from time to time…

Every head turned at the sight of the two girls. Many an eye linged over the matching yellow skirts, hugging slender hips and waists, showing off cleavage. More than one boy and quite a few girls couldn’t look away from the latter. Only those with truly sharp eyes spotted the matching gold earrings, dangling amidst dark and fair hair swept atop their heads. 

Arm in arm, chins held high with the pride of the highest icons of fashion, Buffy Summers and Cordelia Chase strolled down the hallway of Sunnydale High. Giving each other sly, sideways glances, perhaps offering a gracious nod to the many open-mouthed admirers gaping at them. Or perhaps not. 

Everyone respected the aura of queendom exuding from them. Everyone made way. Holden Webster actually bowed his head when they passed. 

“Looks like you were right, yet wrong,” he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Scott Hope. “Buffy was gay, but it wasn’t with Faith.”

“Please. This isn’t gay.” Not even Scott himself sounded entirely sure of his words. He attempted to give his ex and the ex-high school queen a withering look, but he found himself unable to look directly at them. He dropped his head. “This is just a grand, pretentious gesture.”

“Maybe, but what a gesture.” Holden didn’t bother to hide his admiration, allowing his own eyes to dart over the legs, necks, and curves of the two ladies putting on a show. “Here’s hoping they keep it up.”

More than one guy standing nearby nodded in heartfelt agreement. 

Only one person didn’t drop her gaze, or allow herself to be coyed by the display. Harmony glowered at Cordelia and Buffy as if their appearance was a personal insult. “Just what is this?”

“Oh, Harmony!” Cordelia flashed a dazzling smile, filled with malice at her former friend. “Didn’t you know?” She turned to Buffy to murmur in an undertone. “Here I thought it was perfectly obvious.”

“Oh, it was. Perfectly.” Buffy grinned back at Cordy with an expression she’d once ruled Hemery High with. 

At the exact same moment, the two girls smirked and burst into giggles. At the same time, they darted mocking glances at Harmony. 

Everyone in the hall froze and inched away from Harmony, fearful of being tainted by whatever ignorance she was guilty of. 

Cordelia fondled Buffy’s shoulder, not even hiding the intimacy of the gesture. 

Buffy allowed her lips to brush against Cordy’s ear.

There was an “Ooo” of appreciation that rippled through the hallway. Sandy gazed at Buffy and Cordelia with bright eyes as if they’d just promised her personal salvation. 

If there was one thing Harmony hated more than a nerd, it was a nerd hanging over her former friend, laughing at her. Only she couldn’t really call Buffy a nerd right now. Not in that dress. 

“What?” Harmony crossed her arms and pouted, aware she was the butt of the joke, but not sure how. “You think you can make everyone overlook the fact that you’re a pair of lesbos just because you dress up?”

“Overlook?” Buffy Summers had the nerve to look down her nose at her as if she, Buffy the Freak was a homecoming queen and she, Harmony was a nobody. “Harmony, just where have you been?”

“Poor Harmony.” Cordelia schooled her expression into one of mock sympathy. As if Harmony hadn’t made that face a thousand times before and knew it for what it was. “I guess you simply can’t keep up on the latest fashions unless someone else demonstrates it for you first.”

“What fashions? Or is being a dyke suddenly stylish?” Harmony snorted, but underneath was a gnawing sense of panic. 

This wasn’t. It couldn’t be the latest thing and she’d missed it. Could it?

“Oh, well.” Cordelia turned her back on Harmony as if she was no longer interesting enough to look at. “I guess some people just aren’t ready for Schiaparella Sappho. They’re still stuck in…yesterday, not realizing the world has moved on.”

“Here’s to moving on.” Buffy pressed herself against the taller girl. 

Cordelia turned to meet her lips in a kiss. 

Everyone in the hall ooed and ahed. A few actually clapped. 

It was several moments before Buffy or Cordelia came up for air. 

“Well,” Cordy said, sounding a little breathless. “Why don’t we leave others to their ignorance?”

“Let’s.” Buffy snuggled a little closer to Cordelia. 

Ignoring Harmony and everyone in the hall, they continued to stroll, leaning against each other, with their backs facing the humilated. 

Harmony opened her mouth and closed it, but no sound came out.

“Schiaparella Sappho?” Buffy muttered once they out of earshot, feeling the heat rushing up her neck and face, cursing the complexion which revealed it all. “Where did you come up with that one?”

It was a less loaded question than where did you learn to kiss like that?

“Trust me,” Cordelia muttered. It was a lot harder to see if she was equally flushed, although she was a little breathless. “Harmony is bubble-headed enough to buy it.”

No one followed them, although one person watched with narrow eyes. Theresa, a girl who should have been dead, studied the two girls, who’d just come out with more daring than anyone had expected. “Well, this wasn’t part of the plan, but it works.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa Schiaparella was a fashion designer born in Italy and worked in Paris before World War II, often inspired by Dali in her surreal designs. She was a pivotal figure in fashion history (there's an excellent biography about her). I figured Cordelia would know about her and might drop her name, knowing Harmony would have no idea what she was talking about. :)


End file.
